


Запах корицы

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно из канона, Мастер купил Крабата (в облике вороного коня) за сто гульденов и жестоко наказал за непослушание...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах корицы

**Author's Note:**

> The English version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9369119
> 
> Основой фанфика послужила глава "Вороной", которая, по моему мнению, имеет ярко выраженный сексуальный подтекст.
> 
> Ну да, у моих тараканов извращенное воображение, что уж тут поделаешь.

Высокий всадник во всем алом гнал вороного коня сквозь ночь. Над ним бушевала гроза, фигура всадника вспыхивала кроваво-красным в свете молний, свист хлыста заглушали раскаты грома. Всадник скакал напрямик через изгороди, через заросли колючего кустарника, через канавы, бурлившие потоками ливня. Он рвал поводья, бросал коня то в одну, то в другую сторону, беспощадно ударял шпорами, отчего лоснящиеся от пота бока жеребца уже багровели рваными ранами... Конь отчаянно ржал, взбрыкивал, вставал на дыбы, силясь скинуть с себя седока - но тот лишь крепче стискивал ногами бока жеребца, ниже пригибался к его шее, глубже впивался в нее когтями. Конь обнажал белые зубы в крике боли, который сразу же терялся в раскатах грома, бесновавшегося в черном небе, и скакал сквозь тьму и ливень, не разбирая дороги, разбивая копыта, все дальше и дальше через холмы и поля, через ручьи и болота...

Вновь взметнулся хлыст, новая боль полоснула по телу; мир вокруг закружился в демоническом вальсе, молнии разорвали мрак в клочья, гром торжествующе захохотал, и от его голоса сотрясалась земля. Всадник резко осадил коня, разорвав ему губы удилами. Тот дрожал, весь в мыле, от глянцевого в всполохах молний тела шел пар. Всадник спрыгнул, снял с коня уздечку; ноздри человека в алом затрепетали, втягивая острый запах крови, и он медленно провел рукой по израненному телу коня, слегка впиваясь пальцами в раны, отчего конь вздрагивал и косил полубезумным черным глазом. Вдоволь налюбовавшись, человек произнес:

\- Можешь стать человеком.

Конь повалился на сухую колкую траву, хрипя и содрогаясь...

Человек в алом, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за тем, как сквозь черноту лошадиного обличья проступают очертания стройного мальчишеского тела - вскоре перед ним, корчась от боли, весь в крови, синяках и порезах, лежал уже не вороной конь, а темноволосый юноша. Человек опустился рядом с ним и за подбородок приподнял его голову, рукой в перчатке отведя от его лица слипшиеся пряди - юноша взглянул на своего мучителя затуманенным болью взглядом и провалился в беспамятство.

Крабат очнулся, но долго лежал молча, с закрытыми глазами, невольно прислушиваясь к страшной боли и ломоте по всему телу; перед его глазами плыли огненные пятна - кроваво-красные, как одежда Мастера. Он ощущал, что лежит в постели, что здесь тепло, отчего-то пахнет корицей, и где-то поблизости мягким светом горит свеча. Крабат не знал, сколько времени он пролежал вот так, боясь пошевелиться из-за боли, что раскаленными струнами протянулась сквозь всё его тело; но в какой-то момент почувствовал, что кто-то сел на кровать рядом с ним. Крабат открыл глаза.

Черные балки, бревенчатые стены, красная свеча на столе, жаровня, в которой трещит огонь, связки сухих трав на стенах; а потом взгляд Крабата натолкнулся на худощавую фигуру, черную на фоне огня.

Мастер коснулся царапин на его шее - прикосновение было совсем легким, но Крабат едва не вскрикнул от боли.

\- Больно? - спросил Мастер, с интересом оглядывая истерзанное тело.

Крабат хотел было ответить, но сорванный голос не подчинялся ему, и он просто кивнул.

Мастер открыл металлическую баночку и зачерпнул оттуда какой-то мази - густой, неприятного серо-коричневого цвета, с резким запахом корицы.

\- Сейчас пройдет.

Он провел рукой по царапинам на шее Крабата; мазь была необыкновенно горячей и жгла кожу, но это было даже приятно, потому что от прикосновений Мастера боль стихала, а по всему телу разливалось тепло и странное чувство наслаждения. Крабат закрыл глаза: боль вконец измотала его, и сейчас его охватывала дремота выздоровления.

Через какое-то время Крабат ощутил, что ему приподнимают голову. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Мастер протягивает ему деревянный кубок, полный до краев.

\- Пей, - сказал он.

Крабат сделал несколько глотков. Напиток был приторным и горьким одновременно, с сильным привкусом корицы; он жег и обволакивал горло липкой пленкой - так, что Крабату почудилось, что в него вползает омерзительный толстый червь. Его затошнило; он с отвращением оттолкнул кубок.

\- Пей, - нетерпеливо повторил Мастер.

Крабат вдруг испугался и попытался вырваться, но пальцы Мастера сомкнулись на его шее, и острая боль вернулась, прошивая всё тело, а кубок придвинулся ближе к его лицу. Он допил до дна и уронил голову на подушку.

Мысли Крабата мешались; причудливые тени плясали на темных балках потолка, огонь в диком торжестве шипел и плевался искрами, окно хлопало под внезапно налетевшим ветром. Где-то страшно хохотали и ухали совы, и Крабат отчего-то тоже смеялся, глядя в искаженное отблесками пламени лицо Мастера. А тот улыбался странной улыбкой, лаская охваченное жаром тело Крабата, который уже не противился этим прикосновениям. Безвольный, оглушенный дурманящим запахом колдовского питья, он смотрел на черные балки потолка остановившимся взглядом, не чувствуя, как Мастер впивается в его губы, прокусывая их до крови, как он врывается в его тело, как тяжело наваливается, вколачиваясь в него всё глубже, всё быстрее, и как кусает его шею, содрогаясь в агонии наслаждения...

Крабат проснулся в самый разгар утра; окно было распахнуто настежь, золотистый солнечный свет лежал на полу и на одеяле, в окно заглядывала зеленая ветка. Он лежал, раздавленный страшной усталостью и пустотой; он не понимал, отчего ему так хотелось сжаться в комочек, исчезнуть, умереть...

\- Крабат! Наконец-то ты очнулся, - на полу возле его постели сидел Юро, удрученный и напуганный. - Это всё из-за меня. Если бы я не забыл про уздечку... Что Мастер? Он наказал тебя, да?

Крабат болезненно вздрогнул. Там, где в его воспоминаниях должна была быть прошедшая ночь, была лишь тьма, кроваво-красные пятна и тошнотворно-приторный запах корицы...


End file.
